Pedophile II
by lovara
Summary: Kris yang tidak menyukai anak kecil terpaksa menggantikan tugas appanya untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Tapi bagaimana jika Kris menyukai salah seorang anak yang berada dipanti asuhan itu?seorang bocah berambut hitam legam dengan mata pandanya. Summary gagal *Bow*


**Pedophile II**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk**

**Rate: M (asih aman untuk semua umur) *Digampar**

**Cast: Kris,Tao,Chanyeol,Baekhyun**

**Summary: Kris yang tidak menyukai anak kecil terpaksa menggantikan tugas appanya untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Tapi bagaimana jika Kris menyukai salah seorang anak yang berada dipanti asuhan itu?seorang bocah berambut hitam legam dengan mata pandanya.**

**Kris,Chanyeol,Baekhyun: 18 tahun**

**Luhan,Xiumin,Lay,Chen,Suho,Kyungsoo: 10 tahun**

**Sehun,Tao,Kai: 7 tahun**

**...**

**YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri,so kalo nemu FF yang hampir sama anggap aja kesamaan pemikiran antara author ^^**

**...**

Annyeong ~(^3^)~ /kissu rider satu-satu/ /digampar/ author unyu dari goa hantu ini balik lagi bawa FF kristao *_* ini bukan sekuel FF **Pedophil **yang kemarin sih,yah anggep aja ini season II nya /berasa sinetron banget -_- / dan yang paling penting tetep disini Kris bakal nista banget /ngakak bareng Xiumin/ /diinjek Kris/ ripiu lagi yah :* gomawo yang udah baca FF sebelum ini /tebar kolor sooman/

**Happy Reading**

**...**

"Krissie~ bangun nak"teriak seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang menginjak kepala 4.

"Hmmm..."

Bukannya terbangun,namja yang dipanggil Kris itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling besar berwarna putih.

Umma Wu menatap sebal pada anak semata wayang nya itu. Ini memang hari libur,tapi bukan berarti ia bisa bangun siang dan bermalas-malasan. Ayam tetangga sebelah saja sudah bangun sejak pukul 4 pagi,gerutunya.

"Wu Yi Fan bangun sekarang atau umma akan membuang semua aksesoris dan sepatu mahal mu!"

Mendengar sebuah kata mematikan yang meluncur dari bibir umma nya,Kris dengan kekuatan galaxy segera membuka mata dan mencium pipi umma nya.

"Morning umma"

Plak...

Umma Wu justru memukul kepala Kris dengan keras. "Sudah jam 10 kau bilang morning?"

Kris hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Cepat mandi,umma menunggu dibawah"ucap umma Wu lalu keluar dari kamar Kris.

Satu jam kemudian Kris muncul dengan wajah segar. Ia melihat appa dan umma nya duduk diruang keluarga seperti biasa mereka lakukan jika dirumah. Kris memilih duduk disofa single sebelah sang umma.

"Kris~ ada yang appa ingin bicarakan pada mu"ucap appa Wu serius.

Kris melihat appa nya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Ada apa ini?kenapa suasananya jadi mencekam seperti ini?omo! jangan-jangan aku akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang"batin Kris.

"Kau sudah cukup besar Kris,appa rasa ini sudah saatnya..." Appa Kris menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Mwo?jangan bilang appa akan menjodohkan ku dengan anak teman appa seperti yang terjadi pada drama yang selalu umma tonton setiap sore"seru Kris.

Bugh...

Umma Wu melempari Kris dengan bantal sofa yang ia pegang.

"Umma,kau senang sekali menyiksa anak mu yang tampan ini"protes Kris kesal.

"Appa rasa kau yang terlalu banyak menonton drama Kris,appa hanya ingin kau bisa menggantikan tugas appa untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan milik keluarga Wu"ujar appa Wu.

"Kenapa harus aku appa?appa kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka anak kecil,mereka berisik dan menyebalkan"gerutu Kris.

"Persis dengan mu sekarang ini"cibir umma Wu.

Kris menatap ummanya sebal.

"Appa tidak menerima penolakan,mumpung kau sedang libur sekolah bantulah appa mu untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan. Kau bisa ajak teman mu Chanyeol untuk ikut bersama mu"ucap appa Wu mutlak.

Kris mendesah pelan,jika appa nya sudah berkata demikian maka tidak seorang pun dirumah ini yang bisa membantahnya. "Baiklah,tapi hanya selama libur sekolah"

Kris berbaring diranjang besarnya dengan malas. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menolak keputusan appa nya,tapi ia tidak mau dikutuk jadi batu hanya karena membangkang perintah sang appa. Siang nanti Kris akan mengunjungi panti asuhan,seperti yang appa nya lakukan jika ada kesempatan. Kris segera menyambar smartphone kesayangannya dan mencari sebuah kontak 'Park Dobi'

"Yah Chanyeol dimana kau?"ucap Kris setelah teleponnya tersambung dengan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit tuan Wu?'balas Chanyeol dari seberang telepon.

"Selamat siang Park Chanyeol,dimana anda berada sekarang?saat ini tuan muda Wu yang tampan sedang membutuhkan bantuan anda"ucap Kris lembut.

"Hentikan itu ! kau membuatku ingin muntah"sembur Chanyeol.

"Yah ! kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku"balas Kris

"Sedang dirumah Baekkie,kau mengganggu acara ku dengan my baby Baekkie"

"Aku butuh bantuan mu sekarang,siang nanti temani aku ke panti asuhan"

"Mwo?panti asuhan?bukan kah kau tidak suka dengan anak kecil?"

"Kau kira aku pergi kesana dengan kemauan ku sendiri huh?appa yang menyuruh ku kesana"

"Aku sibuk siang nanti,Baekkie meminta ku untuk berbelanja jadi kau pergi saja sendiri ke panti asuhan"

Belum sempat Kris membalas ucapan Chanyeol,Baekhyun lebih dulu merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan berkata dengan heboh bahwa ia ingin ikut mengunjungi panti asuhan.

"Baiklah nanti akau ku jemput kalian pukul 2"ucap Kris.

"Kami tunggu Kris.."sahut Baekhyun semangat.

"Krissie~ cepat turun umma perlu bantuan mu"teriak umma Wu kencang.

Kris segera menemui umma nya yang terlihat sibuk membungkus berbagai macam kado.

"Untuk siapa umma?"tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja ini untuk anak-anak panti disana,kau bantu umma membungkus kado-kado ini cepat"

"Tapi umma..."

Umma Wu mengacungkan sandal ia yang pakai kearah Kris. Melihat umma nya mengacungkan sandal,ia segera duduk diam dan membantu membungkus kado-kado itu.

"Good boy"puji umma Wu.

Kris mencibir kesal.

**...**

Para maid keluarga Wu sibuk memasukkan kado-kado yang sudah terbungkus rapi kedalam mobil Box yang cukup besar. Kris keluar dari kamarnya setelah bersibuk diri memilih pakaian dan aksesoris yang sesuai. Umma Wu membelalakan matanya lebar melihat penampilan Kris.

"Astaga Wu Fan,kau akan pergi ke panti asuhan bukan pergi konser ! cepat ganti baju mu dan jangan pakai aksesoris berlebihan seperti itu,kau seperti penculik anak-anak"perintah umma Wu.

Kris masuk lagi ke kamarnya sambil menggerutu. Kali ini ia hanya memakai hoodie abu-abu dengan celana panjang hitam tanpa aksesoris apa pun. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan berantakan.

"Kau terlihat sedikit lebih tampan jika berpakaian seperti itu"puji umma Wu.

"Sedikit?hanya sedikit umma?"

"Tentu saja,yang paling tampan tetap appa mu. Sudah cepat berangkat sana"usir umma Wu.

Setelah menjemput pasangan idiot –menurut Kris- Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,Kris segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju panti asuhan yang selama ini dikelola dan diberi sumbangan oleh appanya. Tak sampai 30 menit,mobil mewah milik Kris memasuki halaman panti asuhan yang terlihat sangat asri. Mobil box yang tadi berisi kado pun sudah terparkir rapi.

"Kalian masuk dulu dan beritahu bahwa kalian datang bersama ku,aku akan mencari toilet"ucap Kris.

"Kajja Yeollie aku ingin melihat wajah anak-anak polos itu"Baekhyun segera menyeret Chanyeol memasuki gedung utama panti asuhan. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya pada gedung panti asuhan,ia menemukan letak toilet yang berada dipojok gedung.

Kris tengah mencuci tangannya saat segerombol anak-anak masuk ke dalam toilet. Anak-anak itu terkejut melihat penampilan Kris yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan hoodie,serta tatapan yang tajam.

"Omo ! siapa kau?" Seorang anak dengan kulit putih dan mata sipit menunjuk Kris.

"Jangan menunjuk orang yang tidak kau kenal sembarangan bocah"gerutu Kris.

"Hy-hyung jangan-jangan dia penculik"ujar seorang bocah dengan mata besarnya.

"Mungkin kau benar Kyung-ie,kita harus segera mengusir ahjushi ini"sahut bocah tadi.

"Yah! aku bukan penculik dan aku masih muda jangan memanggil ku ahjushi"protes Kris.

Tanpa menunggu pembelaan dari Kris ke 5 bocah tadi segera menyerang Kris dengan brutal.

"Argh hentikan..."teriak Kris kesakitan saat salah seorang anak menendang kakinya.

"Astaga apa yang sedang terjadi disini"teriak seorang yeoja yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari toilet.

**...**

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf tuan muda Wu"ucap seorang yeoja yang bertugas dipanti asuhan itu.

Tampang Kris sekarang sangat kacau setelah dikeroyok oleh 5 bocah yang sangat menakutkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat tampang Kris hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"Luhan,Lay,Kyungsoo,Kai,Sehun cepat minta maaf"ujar yeoja itu lagi.

"Tapi Fanny noona..."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Fanny itu mendelikkan matanya.

"Ka-kami minta maaf"ucap seorang bocah dengan mata rusanya.

"Hmm.."jawab Kris malas.

"Hey kalian hebat sekali bisa membuat orang itu terlihat mengenaskan"puji Chanyeol.

"Aku tadi berhasil menendang kakinya"ucap seorang bocah dengan bangga.

"Kau hebat Kai.."puji bocah lainnya.

Kris menatap sebal bocah bernama Kai yang telah menendang kakinya,ia bahkan masih merasakan nyeri pada kakinya.

"Oya,appa menitipkan beberapa kado untuk mereka"ucap Kris pada yeoja itu.

"Aku akan membantu mengambil kado-kado itu,silahkan kalian bisa berkeliling panti asuhan"ucap yeoja itu.

"Hey apa kalian mau menemani hyung berkeliling?"tanya Baekhyun pada ke 5 bocah disana.

"Kyung-ie akan mengantar hyung"sahut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan kecil Kyungsoo,sementara ke 4 bocah lainnya mengikuti dibelakang mereka.

"Yeollie cepat"teriak Baekhyun,Chanyeol dengan malas bangkit dari sofa lalu mengikuti Baekhyun serta anak-anak itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika aku berkeliling tempat ini"ujar Kris dalam hati.

Kris berkeliling gedung panti sendirian,ia melihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain dengan bebas. Kebanyakan anak-anak yang tinggal disini adalah anak-anak yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka. Anak-anak yang sudah cukup umur akan dibiarkan bekerja diluar panti asuhan. Kris memasuki gedung yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai kamar anak-anak.

Brak...

Pintu kayu yang berada didepan Kris tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sangat kencang.

"Argh..." rintih Kris sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Hiks...noona~ pipis~"suara isakan terdengar dari balik pintu yang terbuka tadi.

Kris melongok kedalam ruangan yang berisi tempat tidur tingkat. Ia melihat seorang anak panda,yang tengah menangis. Kris mengucek kasar matanya,bagaimana mungkin anak panda juga diasuh dipanti asuhan ini.

"Hiks~ Tao ingin pipis~"isaknya lagi.

Kris memperhatikan sekali lagi bocah yang tengah menangis didepannya. Seorang bocah manis berambut hitam legam dengan boneka panda dipelukannya dan bibir yang tengah mengerucut.

"Manis.."batin Kris.

"Hiks~ ahjushi Tao pingin pipis~"ucap bocah itu.

Kris ingin sekali berteriak,setua apa wajahnya sehingga ia dipanggil ahjushi seharian ini. Kris berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Hey anak panda"

Bocah bernama Tao mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab karena menangis.

"Panggil aku gege,aku belum setua itu"

"Ge-gege...?"

Meskipun Kris terlihat tenang tapi dalam hatinya ia tengah berteriak layaknya fangirl yang melihat idolanya tengah melakukan fanservise.

"Astaga kenapa umma tidak pernah mengatakan kalau disini ada anak semanis ini"batin Kris heboh.

"Ge~ Tao ingin pipis~ ta-tapi kata Sehun toilet disini berhantu~"

Kris mengingat bocah bernama Sehun dengan sangat baik,selain kulit putihnya yang hampir sama dengan mayat,tatapan mata bocah itu juga sangat evil.

"Kajja gege antar kau ke toilet"ajak Kris.

Tao memandangi Kris dengan teliti dari atas ke bawah. "Gege siapa~ kata Sunny noona Tao harus hati-hati dengan orang asing~"

Kris mencubit gemas pipi Tao membuat bocah itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gege orang baik tenang saja,kajja katanya kau ingin ke toilet"ucap Kris pelan.

"Gege bukan orang jahat?Gege tidak akan menculik Tao?"tanya Tao

"Tentu saja tidak,apa tampang gege seperti orang jahat hmm?"

"Ani~ gege seperti pangeran dalam cerita yang Sunny noona bacakan untuk Tao"sahut Tao polos.

Kris menggandeng tangan mungil Tao dan mencari toilet terdekat. Rupanya Tao sudah pintar menggunakan toilet sendiri,namun saat akan mencuci tangannya ia sedikit kesulitan karena letak wastafel yang cukup tinggi untuk Tao. Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao agar bocah manis itu dapat mencuci tangannya.

"Gomawo ge~"ucap Tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tao?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kris dan Tao.

"Sunny noona~"teriak Tao lalu berlari memeluk yeoja yang dipanggil Sunny itu.

"Aigo~ noona mencari mu kemana-mana"sahut Sunny pelan.

"Maaf kalau membuat mu khawatir,aku hanya mengantarnya ke toilet"ujar Kris.

"Ah gwenchana,terima kasih sudah mengantar Tao. Dia baru beberapa bulan dipanti asuhan ini"jawab Sunny.

Kris menatap Tao yang tengah memeluk boneka panda nya dengan erat. Kris tahu sebagian besar penghuni panti asuhan ini dibuang oleh orang tua mereka. Oleh karena itu ayahnya membangun panti asuhan ini agar bocah-bocah polos ini tidak menjadi gelandangan di usia mereka yang seharusnya masih diisi dengan kasih sayang dari ke dua orang tua mereka.

"Tao mau main sama gege?"tanya Kris mengusap rambut Tao.

"Noona~ apa boleh Tao main dengan Kris ge?"

Sunny tersenyum. "Tentu saja"

**...**

"Aku pulang"teriak Kris setelah sampai dirumah.

"Krissie~ kau sudah pulang nak?kemarilah appa dan umma ada didapur"teriak umma Wu dari arah dapur.

Kris berjalan menuju dapur dengan badan letih. Seharian tadi ia bermain bersama Tao,Xiumin dan Chen.

"Umma?sedang apa umma didapur?"

Kris heran melihat ummanya sedang berkutat didapur.

"Umma sedang belajar memasak sayang,malam ini kita akan makan malam dengan masakan hasil buatan umma sendiri"jawab umma Wu masih sibuk memasukan semua bahan kedalam panci besar.

Kris melirik appa nya yang tengah duduk diam pasrah. Semua orang tahu jika umma Wu sangat buruk dalam hal memasak. Oleh karena itu semua makanan diserahkan pada maid. Kris dan appa nya pernah sekali mencicipi hasil masakan umma Wu dan mereka berakhir keluar masuk toilet selama 3 hari. Sejak itu Kris dan appa nya tidak pernah membiarkan umma nya memasak.

"Astaga umma ! apa yang umma masukan" teriak Kris histeris melihat umma nya memasukan entah apa pun dihadapannya kedalam panci besar.

Sekarang umma Wu terlihat seperti penyihir jahat yang sedang membuat ramuan dengan kuali besar.

"Appa,apa kita akan berakhir ditoilet lagi"bisik Kris ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ikut dimasukan kedalam panci gara-gara umma nya mendengar perkataannya.

"Tenang saja,appa sudah menyiapkan obat sakit perut"ujar appa Kris santai.

"Nah semuanya sudah matang"ucap umma Wu senang.

Dimeja kini sudah tersedia kare,spagheti dan steak daging. Dari wujudnya memang sangat menggiurkan,tapi entah bagaimana rasanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo makan"perintah umma Wu.

Kris dan appa nya hanya pasrah,dengan malas mereka mengisi piring kosong mereka dengan masakan hasil buatan umma Wu.

"Bagaimana?"tanya umma Wu pada Kris tengah memotong daging steaknya.

"Umma yakin ini daging?kenapa susah sekali dipotong umma?" Kris frustasi karena daging itu tak kunjung terpotong.

"Chagy kau yakin tidak mengganti spaghetinya dengan karet?"ujar appa Wu.

Umma Wu menatap sebal pada suami dan anaknya. "Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus menghabiskan semua makanan ini"

Setelah melakukan perjuangan yang amat sangat berat bagi Kris dan appanya,kini keluarga kecil itu tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga. Kris yang sudah mandi segera duduk di sofa single favoritnya sambil menonton Tv. Appa nya entah sibuk membaca apa,sedangkan umma nya nampak sedang membaca buku resep masakan.

"Umma,apa boleh aku yang menggantikan tugas appa mengunjungi panti asuhan lagi?'ucap Kris memecah keheningan.

Appa dan umma nya sontak memperhatikan anak semata wayang mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Sayang,kau demam?"tanya umma Wu khawatir.

"Atau.. Omo ! jangan-jangan kau kerasukan hantu toilet"seru umma Wu makin panik.

"Umma aku masih sehat dan tidak ada yang nama nya hantu ditoilet"ujar Kris jengah.

"Tapi Sehun bilang pada umma kalau toilet dipanti berhantu"sahut umma Wu.

Kris ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok,jika Tao yang percaya ada hantu ditoilet mungkin wajar karena ia masih anak-anak,sedangkan ummanya?wanita berumur hampir 40 tahun yang memiliki anak dan suami masih percaya dengan ucapan bocah berumur 7 tahun.

"Kau ingin menggantikan tugas appa mengunjungi panti?"ucap appa nya.

Kris bersyukur setidaknya appa nya tidak seheboh umma nya.

"Nde~ kurasa anak-anak tidak buruk"jawab Kris.

"Jika itu memang mau mu,appa tidak akan melarang nya".

**...**

Hari ini Kris kembali datang ke panti asuhan,tapi kali ini ia datang sendirian. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Tao. Setelah meminta ijin pada pengurus panti,Kris segera menghampiri Tao yang katanya sedang berada dihalaman belakang bersama teman-temannya.

Kris melihat Tao yang tengah bermain bersama anak-anak panti yang lain. Kris menatap sebal Sehun yang dengan seenaknya sendiri menciumi pipi gembil Tao. Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua bocah itu,dengan pandangan tajam Kris menatap Sehun yang duduk disebelah Tao. Jika anak lain mungkin akan menangis melihat tatapan tajam Kris, maka lain halnya dengan Sehun. Bocah dengan kulit yang terlalu putih itu justru membalas tatapan tajam Kris dengan wajah datar.

Kris kalah. Baru kali ini ada yang meremehkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Gege~?"panggil Tao dengan suara lembut –menurut Kris-

Kris tersenyum kelewat lebar dan menatap Tao. "Nde~ apa Tao ingin main bersama gege?"

"Ani~ Tao sedang main bersama Sehunnie"

Kris bersumpah ia melihat Sehun tersenyum remeh padanya. Sepertinya Kris harus waspada dengan bocah albino ini.

"Apa gege boleh ikut main bersama kalian?"tanya Kris lembut lalu mendeathglare Sehun.

"Kalian sedang main apa?"tanya Kris lagi sambil berusaha untuk tidak melempar Sehun yang kini memeluk Tao.

"Kami sedang main appa dan umma~"jawab Tao dengan senyumannya.

Kris melongo. Appa?umma?

"Si-siapa yang jadi umma?"tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja Tao~ dan aku yang jadi appa nya,lalu ini anak kami"sahut Sehun sambil menunjuk boneka panda yang dibawa Tao.

Kris berteriak dalam hati ia tidak terima Sehun yang menjadi appa dan Tao yang menjadi umma. Seharusnya Kris yang jadi appa dan Tao yang jadi umma,Sehun yang jadi anak mereka. Ah tidak lebih baik Sehun tidak usah jadi siapa-siapa.

"Apa gege mau ikut main~?"tanya Tao polos.

"Ka-kalau gege ikut main,gege akan jadi siapa?"

Tao terlihat berpikir sepertinya bingung. Sehun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya lalu menatap Kris dan berkata.

"Hyung boleh menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami..."

Kris tersenyum lebar. Ia berharap menjadi anak Sehun dan Tao,setidaknya ia bisa selalu dekat dengan Tao.

"Benarkah~ hyung akan jadi apa?"tanya Kris antusias.

"Jadi hewan peliharaan kami"sahut Sehun enteng.

**...**

Kris menatap sebal kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah tertawa bahkan sampai memegangi perut mereka.

"Tertawalah sepuas kalian"gerutu Kris.

Sepertinya ia menyesal menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi siang saat sedang berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Baekhyun menyeka sedikit air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ka-kau kalah oleh bocah berumur 7 tahun"ucapnya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ku akui bocah bernama Tao itu memang sangat manis,tapi Kris kau jatuh cinta pada bocah yang berumur separuh dari umur mu"ujar Chanyeol setelah berhenti tertawa.

Kris mendengus sebal. "Lalu kenapa?cinta itu tidak memandang umur"

"Memang benar cinta tidak memandang umur,tapi kau mirip seorang pedophil sekarang"ucap Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Kris dan menepuk pundaknya dengan bijak.

"Selamat menyandang status sebagai pedophil,Kris"

"Yah!"

"Kurasa para yeoja yang mendengar hal ini akan bunuh diri secara masal,namja yang mereka kagumi bahkan sampai ke dalam mimpi itu ternyata menyukai seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun"ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Kris melemparkan pandangan mematikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian harus membantu ku"ucap Kris pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku menjauhkan bocah albino itu dari sisi Tao"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasang tampang datarnya. -_-

"Astaga Kris, yang kau hadapi itu hanya seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun. Kau tinggal memberikannya mainan dan semua nya akan beres"ujar Baekhyun enteng.

"Kenapa tak pernah terpikir oleh ku?"gumam Kris.

"Memangnya kau punya otak untuk berpikir?"ejek Chanyeol.

Bantal sofa sukses mendarat diwajah Chanyeol.

**...**

Seperti saran dari si boncel *coret* Baekhyun, Kris datang ke panti asuhan dengan membawa berbagai macam mainan. Tujuan utamanya adalah tentu untuk bertemu dengan Tao dan menyingkirkan Sehun dari sisi Tao. Kris tidak lupa membawa sebuah boneka panda yang cukup besar khusus untuk Tao.

Namja tampan itu berjalan menuju pintu panti setelah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya. Kris hampir saja mengetuk pintu besar didepannya jika tidak ada sebuah suara menyebalkan yang memanggilnya.

"Ahjushi?!apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Itu suara Sehun, suara yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Kris. Teringat akan ucapan Baekhyun soal menghadapi anak kecil, Kris berjongkok lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Lihat hyung bawa banyak mainan, apa Sehun mau?"bujuk Kris.

Mendengar kata mainan, mata Sehun berbinar senang sedangkan Kris tersenyum penuh makna mengetahui targetnya masuk kedalam jebakan yang ia siapkan.

"Apa ini semua untuk Sehunnie~?"

"Tentu saja~ hyung membelikan ini untuk mu"jawab Kris kelewat ramah.

Sehun mengambil sebuah kotak dari tangan Kris dan segera membukanya. Ekspresi Sehun berubah begitu melihat isis dari kotak itu.

"Apa Sehun menyukai kado dari hyung?"tanya Kris berharap Sehun sibuk dengan mainan barunya dan melupakan Tao.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tampang datar andalannya. "Ahjushi, kau kira aku yeoja?kenapa memberiku boneka anak perempuan?!"

Kris merutuki saran Baekhyun agar membelikan boneka untuk Sehun. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya lalu menghubungi kekasih sahabatnya itu.

[Yeobose-]

"Yah! Byun baek ! kau menipu ku hah?!" sembur Kris saat Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

[Mwo?apa yang kau bicarakan?]

"Kau bilang anak kecil akan menyukai boneka, tapi kenapa si bocah albino ini justru mengataiku ahjushi setelah ku beri dia boneka?"sembur Kris.

[Memangnya kau belikan dia boneka apa?]

"Boneka barbie"

Tutt Tuuut...

Kris berteriak sebal mengetahui Baekhyun menutup sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Namja tinggi itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Tenang Kris, kau harus tenang lawan mu hanya seorang bocah ingusan"ujar Kris memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sehun? Bocah itu sudah pergi sedari tadi sejak mengetahui Kris justru memberinya boneka barbie. -_-

Kris berjalan menuju halaman belakang panti asuhan yang memang sering kali dipakai anak-anak panti untuk bermain. Ia melihat panda kesayangannya alias Tao sedang bermain dengan Luhan, jika Kris tidak salah ingat. Kris mendekati keduanya yang tengah asik bermain pasir pada sebuah kotak. Keduanya rupanya sedang berusaha membuat istana pasir.

"Hay~"sapa Kris mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua bocah itu.

"Kris ge~"seru keduanya begitu melihat siapa yang datang menyapa mereka.

Kris mengacak rambut keduanya dengan gemas. Jika saja ia tahu kalau anak-anak ternyata menggemaskan seperti ini, Kris tentu nya sudah dari dulu akan menggantikan tugas appa nya untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan.

"Whooaa~ gege kau bawa boneka panda"ucap Tao melihat boneka panda yang Kris bawa.

Kris tersenyum. "Nde~ ini untuk Tao"

Tao menerima boneka pemberian Kris dengan senyum lebar, ia memeluk dan menciumi boneka panda barunya itu.

"Ugh, jangan katakan kalau kini saingan ku boneka panda"batin Kris.

" Gege?Apa hanya Tao yang dapat kado?"tanya Luhan yang sepertinya iri dengan Tao.

Kris tadinya berniat memberikan boneka barbie yang ia beli, tapi mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi, akhirnya Kris memberikan Luhan sebuah boneka beruang.

"Xie Xie Kris ge~"ucap Luhan setelah menerima boneka dari Kris.

Rencana Kris hari ini tidak bisa dibilang gagal ataupun berhasil. Ia seharian bermain dengan anak-anak panti, tentunya juga bersama Tao meskipun seringkali Sehun selalu datang mengganggu.

"Kris hyung~ bisa ambil kan bola ku yang tersangkut diatas pohon?Aku ingin main bola bermain bola bersama Luhan hyung dan Xiumin hyung"pinta Sehun tepat saat Kris hampir saja duduk disebelah Tao.

Dengan sebal Kris memanjat pohon besar itu dan mengambilkan bola milik Sehun yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa tersangkut diatas sana.

"Nah Sehunnie ini bola mu~"ucap Kris setelah bersusah payah turun dari dahan pohon yang cukup licin.

"Ah, terima kasih hyung taruh saja bolanya di sana"sahut Sehun enteng.

"Bukan kah kau tadi ingin bermain bola?"

"Tidak jadi hyung, Luhan dan Xiumin hyung sepertinya sedang membantu Sunny noona"

Jika boleh, Kris ingin mengganti bola itu dengan Sehun lalu meletakkannya diatas pohon dengan dahan yang paling tinggi.

Kris berjalan lemas memasuki rumahnya, tubuhnya benar-benar remuk setelah seharian ia dipermainkan oleh Sehun. Ia melihat appa dan umma nya sedang duduk seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Kris?kau terlihat sangat kacau?'ujar Umma Wu melihat putra kesayangannya pulang dengan tubuh kacau, beberapa luka goresan yang ia dapatkan saat mengambilkan bola untuk Sehun. Dan beberapa luka lain yang disebabkan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku bertemu dengan iblis kecil tadi"gumam Kris pelan.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"tanya Umma Wu pada suaminya.

Appa Wu yang sedang membaca koran hanya mengerdikan bahunya tidak paham.

**...**

Hari ini dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Kris, ia mengetahui kalau Sehun sedang pergi keluar bersama salah seorang pengasuh. Kris tidak perduli Sehun pergi dengan siapa dan pergi kemana, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bocah bermata panda nan lucu dan manis, Tao.

"Akhirnya~ datang juga hari indah ini"gumam Kris dengan senyum cerah.

Kris berjalan menuju ruang tidur anak-anak panti. Karena Sehun tidak ada dan anak lain sepertinya sedang sibuk, Tao hari ini hanya bermain dikamar saja. Ia melihat Tao tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan dua boneka panda.

"Annyeong~ nama ku tuan panda, siapa nama mu?"ucap Tao pada boneka panda yang Kris berikan.

"Annyeong tuan panda~ nama ku Fanfan"ucap Kris menirukan suara anak kecil sambil menggerakan boneka panda pemberiannya.

"Kris ge~" Tao berseru senang lalu memeluk Kris yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Kenapa Tao bermain sendirian?"tanya Kris mengusap punggung mungil Tao.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris, bibir merahnya mengerucut dengan lucu. "Sehunnie sedang pergi dan hyung yang lain sedang sibuk. Kata Sunny noona Tao main saja dikamar"

Oh, andai saja ini Ff dengan Rate M maka sudah dipastikan Kris akan mengiya-iyakan Tao karena suasana dan tempat yang mendukung. /abaikan/

"Bagaimana kalau Tao pergi dengan gege?"bujuk Kris.

"Pergi dengan gege?apa kita akan pergi naik mobil gege yang keren itu?"ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar.

Dan disinilah Kris dan Tao sekarang berada, kebun binatang. Setelah meminta ijin pada pengurus panti, Kris lebih memilih untuk membawa Tao ke kebun binatang. Para pengunjung yeoja melihat Kris yang menggendong Tao dengan tatapan kagum.

"Lihat lah, masih muda tapi sudah mempunyai anak"

"Tapi kemana umma nya?"

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia single parent?"

"Omo?! Aku rela jadi istrinya kalau begitu, siapa yang tidak mau mempunyai suami tampan dan anak manis seperti dia?"

Begitulah kira-kira percapakan yang Kris dengar dari dua orang yeoja disebelah sana.

"Ck ! setua apa wajah ku sampai mengira Tao anak ku huh?!"rutuk Kris dalam hati.

Setelah membayar tiket masuknya, Kris menurunkan Tao dari gendongannya dan menggandeng tangan mungil Tao.

"Tao, ingin melihat apa?"Tanya Kris membetulkan jaket yang Tao pakai.

"Umh~ Tao ingin melihat panda"ucap Tao dengan ekspresi imut.

"Baiklah kita pergi melihat panda"

"Yey~ tuan panda, Tao datang"seru Tao tak kalah antusias.

Keduanya sudah sampai didepan kandang panda.

"Gege~ gendong"

Kris menggendong Tao agar dapat melihat dengan jelas panda yang berada didalam kandang.

"Gege, mereka makan apa?"tanya Tao melihat panda tengah mengunyah sesuatu.

"Mereka makan bambu baby~"ucap Kris sambil mencium pipi gembul Tao.

"Bambu?apa mereka tidak makan nasi?"

Kris tertawa pelan. "Panda itu tidak makan nasi seperti Tao dan Kris ge, mereka hanya makan bambu"

"Apa mereka tidak merasa lapar hanya memakan bambu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang~ karena itu memang makanan mereka"jelas Kris.

"Gege lihat ada panda kecil"tunjuk Tao pada anak panda yang baru saja bangun.

"Apa Tao ingin berfoto dengan anak panda itu?"tanya Kris.

"Mau ge! Tao mau foto sama anak panda"sahut Tao senang.

Kris menatap foto Tao bersama anak panda diponselnya, mereka berdua benar-benar sangat mirip. Difoto itu, Tao tersenyum senang dan disebelahnya ada anak panda yang sedang memegang selembar daun bambu.

"Gege, apa tidak ada naga disini?"tanya Tao yang kini berada digendongan Kris.

"Mwo?naga?tentu saja tidak ada"jawab Kris.

"Begitukah? Padahal Tao ingin melihat naga, seperti yang ada dibuku cerita"ucap Tao dengan wajah murung.

Kris yang tidak tega melihat wajah murung Tao segera mencari akal. Mata tajam Kris tidak sengaja melihat sebuah toko yang menjual topi dengan berbagai macam bentuk binatang. Segera saja Kris membawa Tao memasuki toko itu, cukup lama Kris mencari topi dengan bentuk kepala naga.

"Nah, bagaimana sekarang?apa gege sudah terlihat seperti naga?"tanya Kris sambil memakai topi kepala naganya.

Tao tertawa senang. "Kris ge, naga tampan yang pernah Tao lihat~"

Kris juga membelikan Tao sebuah topi dengan model kepala panda, kini keduanya berjalan-jalan sambil memakai topi lucu itu dikepala mereka. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Umma, hyung itu mirip angry bird tapi kenapa memakai topi kepala naga?'celetuk seorang anak kecil sambil menujuk kearah Kris.

Hari sudah cukup sore sekarang dan Tao sepertinya sudah sangat lelah, berkali-kali ia menguap dalam gendongan Kris. Kris memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang.

**...**

Sudah beberapa hari Kris selalu datang ke panti untuk bertemu dengan Tao dan beberapa hari itu pula Sehun selalu sukses membuat tubuh Kris remuk. Ada saja kelakuan bocah albino itu untuk mengerjai Kris. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menyerah jika Kris bertanya saran dari mereka untuk membuat Sehun sedikit menjauhi Tao.

"Kris hyung, ambilkan bola ku diatas pohon lagi"

"Kris hyung, ayo kita main bola"

"Kris hyung, bola ku masuk ke dalam sungai"

"Kris hyung..."

"Kris hyung..."

Bahkan Kris tidak bisa mengingat apalagi yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Kris teringat ucapa salah satu pengurus panti, bahwa Sehun memang menginginkan seorang adik dan kebetulan Tao menjadi bagian dari panti asuhan itu paling akhir, jadilah Sehun menganggap Tao sebagai adiknya meski umur mereka sama. Terlebih sifat Tao memang sangat manja dan Sehun selalu berhasil membuat Tao merasa nyaman.

Pagi ini Kris bangun agak siang, semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena tubuhnya sakit setelah sorenya ia bermain bola bersama Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun justru melemparinya dengan bola kasti yang cukup menyakitkan.

Kris turun menuju meja makan dengan masih menggunakan piyama nya. Ia sedikit heran karena umma nya tidak membangunkan Kris padahal hari cukup siang. Sesampainya dimeja makan, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Pagi appa, umma"ucap Kris sambil mengambil segelas susu untuknya.

"Pagi sayang~ tidur mu nyenyak?tanya umma Wu.

"Not bad"jawab Kris singkat.

"Oya, kalian mau pergi?"tanya Kris melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat rapi.

"Kami akan ke panti hari ini"jawab appa Wu.

"Panti?bukankah kunjungan dipanti menjadi tugas ku?"

"Kami bukan datang untuk berkunjung sayang~"sahut umma Wu.

"Lalu?!"  
"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Tao"jawab appa Wu.

Brush...

Kris memuncratkan susu yang ia minum, umma Wu yang melihat itu segera memberikan tisu untuk Kris.

"A-apa maksud appa dengan mengadopsi Tao?ujar Kris sambil membersihkan cairan susu yang tumpah.

"Umma sangat menyayangi anak itu sejak bertemu dengan nya, beberapa hari ini umma berpikir untuk mengadopsi Tao dan ternyata appa mu setuju"

"Dan appa harap kau bisa menerima Tao dengan baik, anggap dia sebagai adik kandung mu"pesan appa Wu.

Kris terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Appa dan umma nya akan mengadopsi Tao, itu artinya Tao akan tinggal dirumah ini dan tentunya Kris bisa bermain dengan Tao 24 jam. Serta tidak ada Sehun yang selalu mengganggunya"

Otak Kris berhenti berpikir.

"LALU SELAMA INI PERJUANGAN KU BAGAIMANA?! AKU BAHKAN RELA MENJADI PESURUH BOCAH ALBINO ITU AGAR BISA BERSAMA TAO!"

End-

**Kris: Thor~**

**Me:/senyum 20 jari/**

**Kris: KENAPA MESTI GUE LAGI YANG JADI CAST FF NISTA INI !**

**Me: /wajah innocent/**

**Kris: KENAPA BUKAN SEHUN SAMA LUHAN!**

**Me: Hunhan kan yang lebih tua Uke nya -_- lagian Luhan gak cocok jadi pedo -_-**

**Kris: Jadi wajah gue cocok jadi pedo -_-?**

**Me: /Acungi jempol/**

**Kris: Berantem yog thor **

**Ada yang baca FF nista ini?tinggalkan jejak kalian jika membaca supaya author semangat lagi bikin ff seperti ini ^^ /Dilempat ke galaxy/**


End file.
